María Laura Cassani
Argentina |pais = Argentina |estado = Activa }} María Laura Cassani es una actriz de doblaje desde el 2002 , locutora argentina y Licenciada en Periodismo. Su voz es muy similar a las de Claudia Pannone y la actriz de doblaje mexicana Adriana Casas. Filmografía Películas Keri Russell *Jane Hayes en Un romance de novela (2013) *Aileen Crowley en Decisiones extremas (2010) Otros papeles: *La cuarta esposa - Leann (Mary McCormack) *La gran seducción - Samantha (Rhonda Rodgers) ]] *The Skeleton Twins - Maggie (Kristen Wiig) (versión argentina) *En la sangre - Ava (Gina Carano) *Secretos Peligrosos - Kathryn Bolkovac (Rachel Weisz) (versión argentina) *Una noche para mamá - Sondra (Patricia Heaton) *R.I.F.: Investigación policíaca familiar - Valérie Monnereau (Valentina Cervi) *Escala - Suzanne Hollingsworth (Lauren Holly) *La noche del demonio - Lorraine Lambert (Barbara Hershey) *Juegos del pasado - Thelma (Christine Lahti) *Gretel y el cazador de brujas - Gretel (Shannen Doherty) *La asesina de ojos azules - Susan Wright (Sara Paxton) *Mi perro es un vampiro - Susan (Jodi Sadowsky) *Francotirador: Recargado - Voces adicionales *Su primera vez - Voces adicionales *Desde el sótano - Voces Adicionales *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Madame Dorothea (CCH Pounder) (2013) *La venganza de Wyatt Earp - Sra. Kenedy (Caia Coley) (2012) *Lawless - Maggie Beauford (Jessica Chastain) (2012) *Sparkle - Emma Anderson (Whitney Houston) (2012) *Drew Peterson: Untouchable - Karen Chojnacki (Catherine Dent) (2012) *12 horas - Molly Conway (Emily Wickersham) (2012) *Carnage - Nancy Cowan (Kate Winslet) (2011) *Hostal III - Kendra (Sarah Habel) (2011) *Arena - Lori (Nina Dobrev) (2011) *Atormentado - Voces Adicionales (2011) *El exótico hotel Marigold - Sra. Kapoor / Voces adicionales *Ataque extraterrestre - Sam (Jodie Whittaker) (2011) *Noches de encanto - Nikki (Kristen Bell) (2010) *Muerte en el funeral - Elaine Barnes (Zoe Saldaña) (2010) *Todo debe irse - Samantha (Rebecca Hall) (2010) *Querido John - Savannah Lynn Curtis (Amanda Seyfried) (2010) *Tierra de zombies - Wichita (Emma Stone) (2009) *La historia de Natalee Holloway - Beth Twitty (2009) *Chloe - Dra. Catherine Stewart (Julianne Moore) (2009) argentina *Sorority Row - Charlene "Chugs" Bradley (Margo Harshman) (2009) *Las Fabulosas Cinco: El Escándalo de las Porristas de Texas - Brooke Tippit (Ashley Benson) (2008) *Cuarentena - Kathy (Marin Hinkle) (2008) *Brujillizas 2 - Alex (Tia Mowry) (2007) *More of Me - Alice (Molly Shannon) (2007) *Custodia - Megan (Robin Brûlé (2007) *High School Musical - Sra. Bolton (Leslie Wing Pomeroy) (2006) *Cero absoluto: Infierno blanco - Conductora de TV (Dawn Chubai) (2006) *El último gran héroe - Irene Madigan (Mercedes Ruehl) (1993) Redoblaje *Jump In! - Voces adicionales *Red social - Voces adicionales *88 minutos argentina - Voces adicionales *Días de gloria argentina - Voces adicionales *Kramer vs. Kramer argentina - Voces adicionales *Piraña 3D argentina - Voces adicionales *Prueba de vida argentina - Voces adicionales *Asi pasa cuando sucede argentina - Voces adicionales *Embriagado de amor argentina - Voces adicionales *Roxanne argentina - Roxanne Kowalski(Daryl Hannah) *La desaparición de Delimar argentina - Judy Reyes *Mozart and the Whales - Voces adicionales *Midnight in París -Madre de Inez (Rachel Mc Adams) *Dante's Cove - Voces adicionales *El tercer deseo - Voces adicionales *Los Dalton - Voces adicionales *Adoración - Voces adicionales *Leviatán - Voces adicionales *Mariken - Voces adicionales *Under the sea - Voces adicionales Series de TV *La tienda roja - Lea (Minnie Driver) *Friends with Better Lives - Kate Mclean(Zoe Listen-Jones) *Dra. G - Médica Forense - Dra. Jan Garavaglia *Lost Girl - Jenny / Saskia / Aife *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Sante Kimes (adulta) / Valmae Beck *Mental - Dra. Veronica Hayden-Jones *The Big C - Catherine "Cathy" Jamison (Laura Linney) *Ugly Betty - Amanda Tanen *Breaking Bad - Skyler White *Power Rangers Fuerza Mística - Madison Rocca *Niñera S.O.S. - Niñera Yvonne Shove *The Truth About Online Anorexia - Ana *Vanidad y Embarazo - Melanie Chisholm *Mi gato endemoniado - Hannah *The Unusuals - Voces adicionales *The Dr. Oz Show - Voces adicionales *Fear Factor - Meghan *Leyendas urbanas Presentadora *Malcolm X (Infinito) - Narración *Mad Men- Trudy Campbell( Alison Brie) *Once Upon a Time - Voces adicionales *No sabía que estaba embarazada *No Ordinary Family *The Killing *Rescátame *Sin secretos *Cada cosa en su lugar *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition *Necessary Roughness - Voces Adicionales *Combat Hospital *Secreta obsesión *Acompañantes *Caso cerrado (Discovery) Narradora *Encarcelados *Sala de emergencias *Historias increíbles *Diez años menos *Madres desesperadas *Historia de un bebé *¿Cómo me veo? *Medicina de peso *Whose Wedding *Clean Sweep *John y Kate +8 *¡No te lo pongas! *The Gift *Secrets of the soul *Humano demasiado humano *Vidas privadas Series animadas *Las aventuras de Hello Kitty y sus amigos - Cinamoroll *Olivia - Mamá de Olivia *Pucca - Voces adicionales Anime *éX-Driver - Lorna Endou *Genesh - Remmy Levistrauss Películas animadas *Ositos Cariñositos: Sorpresas y alegrías - Mamá de Jake *Superman: el día del juicio Películas de anime *Pokemon: Destino Deoxys - Rebecca *Los Exploradores del Cielo - Kusumi Telenovelas Turcas *Suleiman, el gran sultán -Firial o Niger Kalfa (Filiz Ahmed) y Voces Adicionales Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos